


Happy For You

by Io_Laire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, One Shot, Post Delta Episode, Post-Game(s), Slice of Life, gameverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: Brendan’s been the Champion for three years now, and not once has he been defeated. However, when an old friend challenges the Elite Four, he may have met his match at the hands of a plucky girl with sapphire eyes…





	Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was gonna be in time for Christmas but life happened. Anyway, better late than never. Basically I got to thinking, May mostly focuses on her PokéDex in the games, but if and when she finished it, she would start to really climb up the ranks. And then I was like, well, what would happen then? Would she beat Brendan? And so this was born...

    Brendan grins as the doors to the Champion’s chamber _woosh_ open.

    “I knew you'd make it.” Because she was invincible when she set her mind to it. “The Four gave me one heck of a report, saying, and I quote here, that you're “extremely talented and have the smarts to back that up”.

    She flashes him a bright smile, eyes twinkling. “I _did_ go a bit hard on them.”

    “Well, they seemed rather terrified of you, so yeah, I think so. Anyways, shall we? Team all ready?”

    “Yes. We're all prepared for it.”

    “Alright then. I think it goes without saying that we'll both go all out, so… . Wait, challenge me first. Tradition demands it.”

    “Always one for theatrics, aren't you?”

    “Being a champion is about PR too, you know.”

    She gives a good-natured sigh. “Fine then. I challenge you for the title of Regional Champion!”

* * *

    She really had come a long way. As the ex-Champion, he feels frustrated for losing the title. As her best friend, he feels elated. This earns a laugh from her as he realises he said it out loud.

    “It's true, you know. You _have_ come a long way, really putting your Pokédex to good use. Some of your Pokémon are so rare, this is my first time seeing them!” An impressive feat, considering he was the Champion for three whole years before their battle.

    “Not as much as you, though… you've saved the world from criminals, a meteorite and an alien virus thing. What have I done compared to that?” Modest as ever, despite just winning the Championship over the entire region.

    “Oh, come on, May! Don't put yourself down like that. Let's get you registered in the Hall Of Fame.” She deserves it.

    As the computer records the entry, May grins at him. _Yep, that smile’s definitely worth losing for._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!  
> P.S. Happy New Year


End file.
